Zootopia: A Vixen's Search
Zootopia: A Vixen's Search is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I wanted to try a new story with the themes of the Wilde family being wealthy, Marian being Zootopia's greatest bellydancer and owner/lead teacher of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy, and Finnick being Nick's adoptive brother. I also wanted to debut my idea of Stu being elected as mayor of Zootopia. As for Judy, she becomes part of the Wilde family's business. However, when Robin goes missing, Marian gathers a team, including her sons and some allies, including Finnick's girlfriend Skye, Judy, and new student Fabienne Growley, whose fiancee Manchas has also gone missing. Completing the team are Mrs. Otterton, whose husband has gone missing, and Disneigh employee Dawn Bellwether, who here is not a villain, just struggling with her negative feelings toward predators because of a lifetime of bullying by them, but otherwise a friend of Marian's. At the same time, tigress ZPD officer Alicia Fangmeyer is investigating, and the two searches intertwine, leading to the discovery of a shocking plot (which takes the place of the Night Howler crisis) by a mysterious predator foe against the city's prey population. All the while, Nick and Judy start to form a romantic relationship. Story My name is Marian For some years, I have trained Zootopia's beautiful young female mammals in bellydancing My husband, Robin, runs the Walt Disneigh Company Our sons, Nick and Finnick work there All seemed fine Zootopia had a new mayor, Stu Hopps With my students, I prepared to dance at his swearing-in ceremony They were Zootopia's most beautiful female mammals Regina Pawson Fabienne Growley Venus Maneson Skye Furston Katrina Antlerton We were all doing well Then a call from Dawn Bellwether, my husband's secretary came in, Robin had been kidnapped Also taken were our driver, Esteban Manchas, and our florist, Mr. Otterton I went with my assistant, Mrs. Otterton, to see That's where Bellwether told me everything Looking into it was tigress ZPD officer Alicia Fangmeyer I vowed that I would find my husband Alicia became irritable and told me not to interfere I stated that I was coming, along with my sons, Mrs. Otterton and Fabienne Also coming was Judy Hopps, Nick's new crush Alicia allowed it, as long as we didn't interfere too much The search lasted a good while It spanned all of Zootopia In that time, Nick and Judy fell in love Soon, we found Robin, Mr. Otterton and Manchas in a lab in the Rainforest District Alicia got us in to rescue him The kidnapper was a puma His scheme was to mutate predators to kill prey so our kind could completely dominate predators, even eat them as we once had Alicia fought and arrested him I was reunited with my love Nick and Judy officially started dating The troup performed at Mayor Hopps' ceremony All was now well Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:Stories where Nick and Finnick are adoptive brothers Category:Stories where Bellwether is not a villain Category:Stories where Mrs. Otterton is Marian's personal assistant Category:Stories with a predator villain Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is shown Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Stu is mayor of Zootopia Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:Stories where Marian is the head of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy Category:Stories where Manchas works for someone other than Mr. Big Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Marian's POV Category:Poem style Category:Love Stories